


Blind Ambition

by TheDoctorsEscape



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But I'm doing it anyways, Crossover, I Don't Know What the Hell I'm Doing, Multiple original characters - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, messed up timeline, originally posted on wattpad because I like the format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsEscape/pseuds/TheDoctorsEscape
Summary: Samara Inqua was a normal kid, she grew up in an atypical family on a council estate and spent a majority of her time outside of school with an odd tutor who's name no one could properly remember, but that was just normal wasn't it? She grew up wanting to be an astronaut and she had a loving base to support her as she tried to achieve her goal, see completely normal.Until a man in a blue box shows up and turns her life upsidedown, revealing secrets she didn't know her family had.This Book is a crossover between Doctor Who and the MCU and includes a host of my own characters.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler & Original Female Character(s), The Doctor & Original Time Lord Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blind Ambition

She awoke with the sound of a siren; it wasn't a new sound, far from it actually, but it was a loud one nonetheless. It was just passing by, but it jolted Samara out of her groggy half woken state, her hair falling on her face after a second. Pushing back the curly mass, she tried to rake her fingers through it, only to feel a sharp tug as she realized her ring had gotten stuck.

"Oh for Bast's sake!" Samara shouted after trying to get it unstuck with no luck.

"Mara." her father's voice warned from the living room, causing the girl to wince and shout back a quick "Sorry Agya (father)." Standing up, the girl awkwardly shuffled to her desk, grabbing the mirror with her free hand before using it to carefully direct her ring out of her curls without breaking any.

She first pulled her finger out, before sitting on her bed weaving the hair out from the crevices in the metal, watching the time pass by quickly as she grew more and more frustrated. After finally getting it out, she sighed, putting the battered gold ring back on her middle finger. It was supposed to go on her ring finger as a symbol of 'purity' or something, but it had belonged to her mother so it didn't fit, besides, her mum hadn't followed the chastity till marriage rule so why should she; but then again, she had died as a result, so maybe there was a point.

With a shrug, Samara pulled herself out of her mind's rambling and looked at the mess her hair had gotten into because of the previous events. "Yeah, I'm not going gonna wear it down today." she sighed after mentally calculating the amount of time it would take and glancing at her clock to see that it was already 6:28, instead opting to grab a scrunchy and putting it on a bun on the top of her head. With a nod, she changed into her clothes, picking up the less dirty ones from the floor, and put lip gloss on, before walking out the door and into the living room.

"Morning." Samara greeted, turning the corner and going into the small kitchen, opening the small window in the wall in case anyone in the dining room wanted to talk to her.

"What got you all riled up earlier?" her Agya questioned, giving her a flat look over his morning coffee.

"I got my ring stuck in my hair, but I got it out so we're all good," she explained, popping bread into the toaster and opening the fridge with her foot to grab two eggs.

"You should not use the Goddess Bast's name in vain. Where did you even learn that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, causing the girl to pause as she heard his disappointed voice.

"Snitches get stitches Agya," she said cheekily, cracking the eggs into a cast iron skillet and breaking the yoke with a fork she pulled out of the dish strainer.

"Mara," he warned for the second time that morning, drawing out her name for a second or two as she started to scramble the sizzling eggs.

"Agya," she repeated, drawing out her father's title dramatically, putting some butter into the pan because she forgot, and wincing as she tried to fix her mistake. However, she quickly sobered up when her father walked to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, giving her his classic look of disappointment that was reserved for the girl when she was being difficult.

Not that she acted this way often: just in the mornings, and when she was tired, and after a long day, and after something bad happened, and when she got annoyed, and okay, this list is getting long, but she'd swear on her mother's life that it wasn't actually that often.

Not that swearing on her mother's life would mean anything, the woman had technically never made it to motherhood, dying while giving birth to Samara fourteen years ago, a sad thing, but all the same, she didn't know her mother so any feelings she held for the woman were mainly just a distant curiosity cultured by years of vague answers given only by her Oupa (grandfather) who would go off to cry soon after, she hadn't asked him about her for years.

The look her Agya was giving her grew heavier the longer he held it on her, drawing the girl out of thoughts on her mother, but Samara pretended to ignore it. Instead of choosing to tend to her eggs as she moved them around the pan with the semi-melted plastic spatula. Running the fork she'd used to mix the eggs earlier underwater quickly and wiping it off on her shirt. Before she wiggled a plate from the beat-up red strainer that rested on the counter next to the sink, wincing as it clanked against the various mismatched dishes poking out from it.

"Mara." the man repeated gently as she scooped the eggs off the pan with the spatula and plopped them onto the plate, taking her bread out of the toaster and taking it to the table, brushing past her father on her way through the door. She finally broke her resolve when her father sat down next to her, looking at her strictly with his all-seeing brown eyes. There were times when she thought he could read her mind from the way he was able to pull all of her secrets out of her, but he was nowhere close to her Oupa.

"T'Challa," she muttered, her shoulders hunched as she ratted out the prince.

"T'Challa? Mara, ndiyazi ukuba uyaxoka kum. Ngoku thetha inyani." her Agya retorted, raising his voice slightly as he spat out in his quickfire native tongue, only to receive a confused look from his daughter.

"Agya, you know I can't understand you when you speak Xhosa." she sighed, shaking an unreasonable amount of pepper onto her eggs. She was looking down but she knew the reminder that his daughter didn't speak the language of their people only proved to anger her Agya further.

She knew it was her fault, just like everything was, it was just difficult growing up, it was still difficult to this day, she had four different cultures all hounding on her to learn their ways. She was born in South Africa to a Xhosa mother and a Wakandan father, but her grandfather was Ashanti, and to make matters worse they moved to England when she was just a baby. Everyone outside the house had their own culture, one that ridiculed her for following her families, one that talked about African culture as if it was dead and gone, a thing of the past to look at in museums, and deemed those that still practiced their traditions and religions as savages: which was completely ridiculous because her Agya was the smartest person she knew.

She had also never actually been to her father's home country before, only heard stories of it from her Agya or her Umalume (uncle). W'kabi had only visited her once in recent memory, coming with Prince T'Challa who turned out to be a lot kinder than her uncle who had practically ignored her the moment he realized she only knew a few phrases in Xhosa. T'Challa was amazing though, he taught her about home and explained that while she couldn't visit now, Wakanda would always be a part of her. He even gave her a set of kimoyo beads, explaining that every child of Wakanda was given theirs when they were born, and while she didn't follow that tradition to the deadline, she had them now, and that's what mattered.

Her fingers flew to her kimoyo beads at the memory, they didn't do anything, but they were a connection to the culture she lost with time, a connection to her ancestors who wore the same beads. Her father, however, pulled her out of her thoughts yet again when he kneeled in front of her, looking at her with his big brown eyes filled with remorse as he tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry Mara." Z'Taku sighed, putting his hand on her cheek, "I just don't like it when you use our Goddess' name to curse meager things. Save it for the bad stuff, yeah?"

"Yes Agya." the girl nodded, pulling away to go back to eating her eggs. Buttering her toast between bites.

"Stop picking on her." Kwasi sighed, his voice deep with exhaustion, as he walked into the room, buttoning a black shirt. A sleepy-looking Anansi following behind him, yawning and stretching out his arms above his head to drag his fingers on the narrow hallways.

"He's not, Oupa." Samara corrected, small pieces of egg falling from her mouth as she spoke, but her face soon scrunched up in annoyance when three people reminded her not to talk with her mouth full.

"I just don't see what the big deal is anyway." the girl's uncle inputted, going into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Bast is his god, he doesn't want his daughter to invoke her name without reason. It is a good thing to want, but he still shouldn't get so frustrated with her, she's a teenager-"

"Barely. She's fourteen and besides, it doesn't matter your age, you should not say things like that." Z'Taku snapped back, his Xhosa accent coating his words with a sharp pronunciation that was as hard as his resolve.

"I still don't understand why it matters though, it's not like they're real or anything." Anansi butted in, sipping on his coffee, only to be met by shouts of protest and glares from the three others in the kitchen, raising his hands in surrender he backed off, saying, "Jesus, calm down. I'm just saying gods aren't real, that's no reason for such a fuss."

"Says the man who calls upon a god for defense. I don't care if you believe in our gods or not, but you need to stop inserting yourself into conversations that do not involve you." Z'Taku replied dejectedly, having brought up this point with his brother-in-law far too many times, pausing for a moment before adding, "That applies to both of you." at the end and gesturing to both Kwasi and Anansi, who at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"School Mara." her Agya reminded, walking out of the living room and into the hallway, grabbing her coat from the closet as she followed behind him, going into her room to retrieve her backpack, a dinky little satchel covered in buttons that she'd been carrying around for a few years.

"You're getting dropped off by-"

"Rose on her way to work, I know Agya."

"And after school, you'll go to-"

"Henrick's immediately so I can walk with Rose to meet my tutor during her break."

"And after your tutor?"

"Back to Henrick's until Rose's shift is done or Anansi comes to pick me up." Samara sighed, tired of having to repeat the same plan every morning before leaving the apartment.

"I won't be able to pick you up." Anansi inputted from where he sat eating his niece's abandoned toast, "I'm going to stay late at work."

"Why? Are you going to stay late to flirt with that pretty co-worker with the blonde hair and deep blue eyes?" the girl sassed, grumpy that the man was going to doom her to waiting around a busy shop until dark.

"Maybe, or maybe I just don't want to be around your stupid arse anymore."

"Language!" both Kwasi and Z'Taku shouted at the same time as a knock rang through the apartment.

"Rose!" Samara brightened up, pushing past her father and opening the door to reveal her blonde friend looking back at her.

"Mara," she greeted, her eyes tired and bored as she smiled at the younger girl. "Ready to go?" Rose questioned, gesturing to the side with her head. Nodding in response, Samara followed her out, calling out a goodbye to her family that was still bickering in the apartment as she left.

"Did you finish your homework?" her friend asked, her face scrunching up slightly after the words left her mouth.

"Yes, mum." she drew out sarcastically, "I did it and I'll have you know I've got straight A's and B's."

"Then why'd you have a tutor?"

"My teacher thought it'd be beneficial, apparently I'm some sort of genius." she bragged slightly, tilting her head up with a teasing glint in her eye. The two had only made it to the stairs before they burst out laughing, an all-encompassing sound that filled the air with cheer and self-deprecation. "She thought more work would be able to tame my wild side."

"Wild side? You drew in class." Rose scoffed, going down the stairs two at a time.

"And I talked that one time." she pointed out, smirking at the older girl's eye roll. "It's so annoying, all they have to do is take a glance at my personal file and then they judge me. They don't even bother meeting me first."

"Don't drop out-"

"I wasn't gonna."

"Okay, but I'm just saying. I dropped out and now I've got to work in a shop."

"Rose, there's nothing wrong with working in a shop. Half the people in our building work in shops."

"Yeah, well half the building aren't you."

"So the other half is?" Samara questioned, her eyes teasing as Rose pushed her into the wall.

"You know what I mean. You're the only one on the Estate who's gonna make something of themselves. Go off, become an astronaut, save the world-"

"Astronauts don't save the world Rose, they go to space."

"You'd find a way to do both."

Samara stopped at that, looking at her friend who had said it jokingly, but held more conviction in her eyes than she had seen since she dropped out of school to be with Jimmy Stone. "So could you," she said quietly,

"Mara, I work in a shop."

Groaning loudly as she wiped her hands down her face, the girl waited for a moment as she formulated her answer. "It doesn't matter what you do Rose," she started, stopping from where she stood on the stairs to look at the blonde, "you don't have to be rich or famous to make a difference in the world."

"Tell that to the world." she grumbled, continuing on down the stairs as she changed her tone to a mock cheerful one Samara missed in her effort to catch up, "Anyways, I'm fine just the way I am. Speaking of the way things are, is Anansi still single?"

"Nyame! He's my uncle Rose!" Samara cringed, ignoring the abrupt change in subject to look at her friend in disgust.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't look."

Rolling her eyes, the girl replied in an annoyed tone, "He fancies a blonde from work if you must know."

"Ooo, a blonde, good to know." Rose teased running her fingers through her own dyed locks, smirking at the girl whose eyes were wide and mouth pulled into an open frown as she struggled to find words.

"You have a boyfriend!" she screeched indignantly, her voice getting high as her lips pressed together slightly at the corners as her eyes drifted around looking at the estate as they exited the building.

There was a new piece of graffiti that popped up overnight, a signature in black and a garish orange that caught the girl's eye as if she were a crow on the lookout for something shiny to bring home.

"Doesn't mean I can't look." the young woman repeated pulling her attention away from the graffiti as they turned towards the bus stop. Rose grabbed Samara's hand as they walked over to it, swinging their arms back and forth as she fished around for her transit card, the girl pulling out her own at the same time.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as always, she went to school and sat in the back of the class as always, chimed in the lessons when it looked like no one else was going to, got told off for not raising her hand, and ate the dry and unseasoned school food that always seemed to get stuck in the back of her throat. When the final bell rang, the girl jumped up immediately, grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door. She took a ten-minute bus ride to Henrick's, meeting Rose inside as she ducked out for a minute to get the girl set up with her tutor, signing the form saying he was there, and running back to the shop before her manager noticed she was gone.

Samara's tutor was one of the strangest people she had ever met, he was a professor at a university over an hour away, and yet he came out every Friday to give her lessons. He didn't even teach her things they were covering in school, he taught her random things that always seemed to be learned right before she needed it. Not to mention the school didn't even know who he was, he wasn't the normal person contacted, Samara's Oupa just got an email out of the blue one day saying she needed tutoring and set up a session, only when the girl had to cancel one and she told a school official they told her he didn't exist. But none of that mattered because his lessons were always fun and they covered things she was interested in, so they continued.

Today he was teaching her how to do in-depth research on a computer over coffee at Starbucks, a new location considering they usually met at the chip shop across the road when she mentioned it though he just said he wanted a change of scenery and he bought her a lemon cake, so she let it go.

Instead, she typed away researching into some weird welsh funeral home from the mid-1800s. "What've you found?" her tutor asked once he realized she'd started to look around the shop rather than his computer, her gaze shifting quickly anytime anyone made eye contact with them. She didn't refer to him by his actual name, instead keeping to his title of the tutor, mainly because she had forgotten his name when they first met and felt it was too awkward to bring it up at this point, but also because she had gotten used to the mystery of it. The teen kept making guesses at his history, but so far he hadn't revealed much beyond the fact that he used to travel and he had been married at one point, which wasn't really too helpful, in fact it just lead to more questions for the girl.

Shaking away her thoughts of the mysterious man, Samara looked over the laptop she was using, one that seemed extremely expensive due to how small and quick it was, and answered his question, "It had a problem with ghosts, then it blew up."

"Why'd it blow up?" he pressed, taking a sip of the tea he had gotten, well technically he had only gotten the hot water within the tea. He brought his own cup and teabag, he'd offered some to Samara but she declined, electing to slowly break pieces off the cake he had bought despite claiming to be able to make a better one.

"Insurance fraud," she replied without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Really?" the strange Scottish man questioned, raising one of his thick eyebrows as he looked at her. He held a sort of secret amusement like he knew something she didn't and wasn't planning on sharing it anytime soon.

"He said it was blown up by his maid in an effort to," she paused pulling up an old newspaper that denounced the man and called him a devil worshipper, "close the gap between here and the afterworld." she quoted, looking at the man unimpressed. "It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to prove that he was lying. Ghosts don't exist, there is no afterlife, his maid blew up his workplace and he thought if he would spin it properly he'd get a better reimbursement and probably a lot of customers too, being in the undertaker profession and all."

"Okay." the man said, sipping his tea with a glint in his eye.

"Okay? No debate, no long-winded explanations?"

"Long-winded?"

"They're amazing explanations and speeches don't get me wrong, very thought-provoking, but you do kinda just sit there for like half an hour talking to yourself without any input." Samara backtracked, causing the man to grin in a Cheshire like way.

"Thank you, and while I would love to philosophize about the afterlife and whether one exists, I have a train to catch and you have to get back to your... Rose before the shops close." the tutor said, jumping up and showing his whole cup into his pocket and gabbing the laptop from Samara, shutting it and pulling her up out of her seat with a sort of manic energy. "Wouldn't want you to be late," he muttered, guiding her out of Starbucks and to Henrick's, he seemed excited for some reason, so the teenager decided to take up one of her favorite pastimes with him, guessing his history, or at least, life outside of tutoring.

"Are you meeting someone after this?" she questioned, following behind him as he lead her down the sidewalk.

"Yes."

"Is it a date?"

"Not yet."

"Is it with a girl?"

"A woman actually." the man corrected, putting his hand in front of her to stop her before she began on the crosswalk.

"Wow, what's she like?" the girl asked, looking at him with an amused eye, rocking back and forth on her heels as they waited to be allowed to continue walking without meeting an untimely death.

"She's kind and brave," he replied, looking down the street away from him as if he were planning an elaborate escape from this conversation.

"How is she brave?"

"She saves the world from aliens." The tutor's smile lit up his eyes in a way that made him look so happy that the girl couldn't help but giggle slightly, muttering, "You've got yourself a real catch there."

"Yes, I really do."

"Is she your wife?" Samara asked glancing at his wedding ring, and suddenly his face turned slightly sad, giving the girl whiplash as he said a somber, "In another universe maybe."

With a confused glance, she decided to leave the conversation there. Opting to start walking as the light now told them they could. The quiet wasn't awkward and all-absorbing though like Samara so often felt it could be, it was quiet and contemplative, the tutor thinking of love lost while the student thought of what she was going to eat for lunch the next day, as she usually spent Saturdays alone or at someone's apartment, they paid well at her Agya and Oupa's work, Sundays too but they each wanted a day with their kid, so they would alternate who to which Sunday off.

They reached Henrick's just as they were locking up, Rose was making her way out with her coworkers, so Samara waved goodbye to her tutor and shouted a thanks at him before quickly rushing to the front doors and waving at Rose who had just been given something by the security guard. She watched her roll her eyes and say something before the blonde came to the door and opened it.

"It's gonna be a minute Mara, I've got to give Wilson the lottery money," she said in a tired voice, sounding so done with the world.

"It's okay, I'll come with." the girl nodded, weaving her way into the store under Rose's arm and through the small gap between her body and the second door.

"It's creepy."

"It's creepy outside." she retorted, grabbing the bag full of lottery money from the woman and walking off in a random direction.

"Wrong way Mara," Rose called, chasing after her.


End file.
